Beauty and the Beast
by Tea.T
Summary: Yaoi. The day they met, Sho was a boy, but he's not going to be a boy forever. Through years of living together Kei fell deeper and deeper in love with this beauty, but would that make Kei the beast? Or maybe it's the other way around?
1. Prologue

Beauty and the Beast

Prologue

The sunlight crawled through the many holes of the ceiling. The debris showed in the rays a mysterious brilliance of the years. The graffiti looked strangely similar to a work of art, intricately positioned on the walls; letters, symbols, unreadable designs, meanings all lost, decorated the plane that would be bare without them.

Even though it did not seem at all place of comfort, it was home to a group of young boys whose parents are lost and no adults would care for them. In a place like this started a story, a story not too sad, not too happy, and not too tragic, at least that was what the characters in the story believed.


	2. Ethereal Encounter

Beauty and the Beast

Ethereal Encounter

Kei stared at the annoying little boy called Sho. In return, the boy stared at him. At that moment, Kei felt contempt and anger. Why had he let this child carry him off? Was it because he didn't actually want to die? Yes, he was a coward; he didn't want to live this way but he didn't' want to die in the sun alone either. Selfish, he was completely selfish. He wanted to live, not as a vampire but a human.

Sho did not look scared just yet. Kei's eyes never left this boy, the vampire's lips dripping with venomous blood, a body dead under him. He anticipated Sho's fear but instead it was Kei who was afraid, strangely frightened by the little boy's sudden brilliant smile. Kei forgot how to swallow and so more red liquid trailed down, bright crimson lines smearing his chin, making him look more like the blood thirsty animal that he was.

The boy continued to smile. Was he mocking him? Kei felt a sudden crave to sink his teeth into the boy's neck when he realized it was not because he felt the will of taking the vulnerable life but a need of blood overwhelming his senses. His body fell on fire. He didn't feel hunger, but he wanted blood, the blood of that boy's.

Kei's fangs hurt him in a way that he thought he would go mad if he couldn't sink his teeth into the soft white skin. His body could not relax. His blacked heart beat with desire, so anew and painful.

It was frightening. This feeling so profound was pleasurably nauseating. He was disgusted at the same time.

But alas, Kei smiled back at this kid who was not showing a bit of fear towards him. And so at that exact moment Kei felt happy, a piece of him found, a friend. He resolved unconsciously to stay by his side forever...


	3. Age 11

Beauty and the Beast

Age 11

"Kei."

"Yes, Sho."

"You won't leave when I go to sleep will you?" the little boy asked earnestly from under the snuggle of covers.

"No, Sho," Kei answered, having already made up his mind. He sat at the edge of the small bed, messing with the sheets. /I'll get a better bed for you, and sheets, and a better home, someday soon, Sho. You deserve better.../

"Kei?" came the inquiring voice again.

"Yes, Sho," the man answered automatically.

"You're not lying?"

"No, Sho," Kei repeated. /You need not doubt.../

"You'll stay with me?" Sho questioned again.

"Yes."

"Forever?"

"Yes," Kei replied rather relieved. /As long as you'll have me.../


	4. Age 12

Beauty and the Beast

Age 12

"Kei! Kei!" the energetic voice rang across the room of the same little ghetto.

"What is it, Sho?" Kei asked when the boy rushed forward to him. He caught the beautiful angel, looking down at the gift he beheld.

"Play with me, Kei!" Sho jumped.

"Sho, do you know how many days we haven't done the dishes?" Kei smiled down at the small life he will never want to let go of.

Sho looked at the pile and as if at the moment realized what Kei was doing before he got there. "A lot..." the boy mused before he let of the man and raced away. The vampire watched the small figure face behind a wall, a tinge of abandonment creeping upon him. He was just about to turn back to work but was stopped again at feeling the same familiar presence pop back out behind him. He looked to his right and saw Sho, there eyes meeting. Kei looked down to discover that Sho did not miraculously grow in 30 seconds but was only standing on a rather worn-out stool.

"I'll help you," Sho smiled generously. He stuck his smaller hands into the sink, laying his hands on a big dish that was not white anymore due to who knows what?

Sho stumbled with the huge dish, almost dropping it back into the sink, which would surely have broken it along with possibly some other ones as well. Kei was touched with the boy's humble offer but chuckled and took the plate from him. "You should start with the smaller ones."

"Aww..." Sho looked at Kei with an adorable disappointed expression. "But I want to do big things so I can help you..." /I want to grow up faster.../

"But the small dishes needs to be washed too," Kei answered chastely. "Start with those and work your way up." He returned to his part of the job after watching Sho scrub intensely for a couple of seconds.

/No need to worry. Don't grow too fast, you'll leave me too fast.../


	5. Age 13

Beauty and the Beast

Age 13

"What does this say, Kei?" Sho asked with a children's book in hand, pointing to the Japanese characters.

"Let's see," Kei answered patiently, waving the boy over.

"This one," the kid indicated again.

The vampire locked in on the character. "Happy," he said automatically.

Sho repeated the word as if it was the first time he said it.

Kei's eyes wandered to the other things on the page. A woman and a man were holding hands. There was a bright yellow sun on the right of the page, a rosebush in the far left, butterflies were everywhere. "They were happy. They were together at last," Kei read the only two sentences on the page. Kei's heart felt warmer, the simple words touched him in a way desiring for the very thing the words promised.

"Where did you get this?" the vampire asked curiously, noticing the book itself for the first time. It was a little hard cover book that he had never seen before, well-kept and looked as if new, definitely not something they could get their hands on.

"I met a girl today at the park. She let me borrow it," Sho answered innocently.

"Really?" Kei was somewhat afraid, cautious, and protective of the safety of his only treasure.

"Her name's Yi-Che. She can't talk. She doesn't smile much either but she's nice," the boy stated proudly.

"I see..." responded the man, dismissing his apprehension. What could happen to Sho anyway? He was a tough boy, even with his expression of innocence.

"Would you teach me how to read, Kei?" Sho requested gingerly.

Kei smiled and picked the boy up. /Wow, he's getting heavy.../ "Of course," he accepted happily, walking to the small room they called a kitchen. /How could I refuse you.../ "Now, I made some cookies for you."

"Yay!" was the immediate response. Sho granted the man a glorious smile that being exactly what Kei wished for.

The vampire put Sho down. "I'll teach you some things while you eat."

Sho ran to the small round table that was faded in color. He sat. As Kei followed soon after, the boy picked up a cookie and bit it. It was soft and sweet but not that sweet, that being because sugar was low in the house. There were no chocolate or anything special in them either, just plain cookies that Kei made all the while thinking of the cute little boy. But, in fact, they were the best cookies, the best they could get at the time and the best because Kei made them.

"Ok," Kei pulled out a piece of paper and pen. He wrote down the character 'A' in kanji the way he was taught. Sho watched smiling, jumping up and down his seat which was not very stable considering all four of the legs were of different wood. "You try writing it, this is 'A'." Sho popped the rest of the cookie in his mouth. But before he focused entirely on the paper he chose another cookie and offered it to Kei. The vampire stopped a second, registering. He smiled inwardly and opened his mouth for the cookie to go in half way. Sho let go and finally concentrated on his new study. Even though the cookie in his mouth was not very good to him, blood being his only need, it was his heart that was fluttering with incredible sweetness.

Kei watched the boy, his cute cheeks puffy, his mouth still chewing. He looked so adorable. When Sho stuffed another cookie in his mouth, Kei was a bit amazed how big the small boy's mouth was. But he looked extra lovable. /You're my happiness, Sho.../


	6. Age 14

Beauty and the Beast

Age 14

"Kei?" Sho said shyly, "Can I work?"

The question registered just barely in Kei's mind. "Work? What work?" he asked concerned at once. Only three years and he's become like a mother.

"Nii-san and Toshi said they could use my help," Sho replied softly. He didn't know what Kei would think of this. It wasn't legal work, he knew, and it was dangerous too.

Kei fully understood the situation now. In these three years Kei was the only one working to earn them enough living. He also did it because he needed to feed himself. /But you're still a baby...at least to me.../

There was a silence. Kei was thinking. Sho waited nervously, wondering his idea would be realized.

Kei sat down and sighed. "Do you really think it's a good idea?" He rubbed his eyes a bit tired.

"I want to work," Sho declared rather strongly.

"You don't need to, Sho, you know," Kei stated. A picture of Sho getting shot pierced his heart. He couldn't lose Sho, he just couldn't...

"But I want to," insisted the boy petulantly.

Why?" Kei remained calm for the time being.

"To...work..." Sho didn't know why saying what was on his mind was so hard. /I want to work, to make money, you won't have to work so hard by yourself. Kei, I want to help you.../ Sho wouldn't say it but whatever he did he would think about Kei first.

"Is this not enough for you, Sho?" the vampire asked a little disappointed that Sho was not satisfied with the way they were living even though he had put all his efforts into making it more comfortable.

"No! I am happy! I just want to work!" Sho defended.

"Sho..." Kei sighed, exasperated. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I won't," the boy promised instinctively.

"Yes, you will!" Kei raised his voice without realizing. "Guns, knives, bombs, you're going to get hurt."

"I'll be careful," Sho said rather pathetically.

"That won't be enough, Sho," Kei protested.

"I won't get hurt, Kei," Sho insisted.

"Sho, you don't understand how dangerous it is for you! And you're just a boy!" Kei was actually yelling at Sho. The aftershock was incredible.

"I can do it!" Sho responded persistently. /Am I still just a boy to you.../

"No, Sho! You can't!" Kei was as fired up as he could ever be.

"Why are you saying I can't! You don't know that!" the fifteen year-old was getting hot too.

"You don't know what's it like out there! Bullets don't have eyes, they'll shoot you! You'll get killed, Sho!" the vampire scolded. /I don't want you to die, Sho...I can't lose you.../

"No! You don't know that!" Sho repeated. "I'll be quick, I'll kill them first."

"You're too naïve, Sho!" Kei fired at the boy whose face was turning red with anger.

"That's unfair, Kei! I hate you!" he spun around and left the room quickly.

/He hates me.../ Kei sighed as he plopped down on the couch. /I don't want you to hate me, Sho, I only want to protect you. You mean so much to me.../ Kei hated himself. He wasn't able to make Sho happy like he promised himself he would do. Sho wasn't satisfied. How much of a failure could he be?


	7. Age 15

Beauty and the Beast

Age 15

"Sho" Kei said rather softly, "Wake up, Sho."

Sho didn't stir, but he wasn't necessarily the one at fault because Kei was quieter than whispering.

"Sho, get up," Kei urged again, this time only a little louder. He shook Sho's unmoving body, but the sleeping beauty would not wake. "Sho," the vampire said, testing Sho's depth of slumber. He saw that Sho was not going to wake up over petty noises. Kei sighed and rested a gentle palm on Sho's beautiful face. /Sho.../ Kei stopped and looked at his hand. He felt disgusted, his hand soiled with evil and blood. And he just touched Sho, who could never be as condemned as Kei was.

Sho, in Kei's eyes, was an angel, always an angel. Last year, Kei agreed to teach Sho how to work a gun and how to be quick. Kei was with him on every mission, protecting the boy. Kei never even let a gun be pointed at Sho. Though Sho had killed other men, there was still an innocence as pure as light within the boy's soul. Sho was the Sun in Kei's life, the only warmth he could ever get, the only one he ever needed.

Kei marveled at Sho's adorable face that did not seem to change all these years. In four years, four wonderful precious years, Sho had grown, grown more beautiful, grown taller, and grown into a young man. But to Kei, Sho was still the boy who would whine about cold water, complain about Kei 'protecting' him, and beg for Kei to make him some cookies. Sho was just that cute! Sometimes it was hard for Kei to stop himself from thinking about Sho in another way, a more intimate way. He hated himself for that, appalled that he could even think about Sho that way; Sho, his little boy.

Finally, the beauty stirred and the beast came back to reality. "Morning Kei," Sho smiled so gloriously that Kei would have regret if he woke Sho earlier and didn't get to see it.

The vampire granted another smile to form on his lips; he had lost count of how many times he smiled. Because of Sho, he was sure there was more to come. "Com on, get up," Kei ordered quickly.

But instead of obeying, Sho decided to wiggle himself further into his sheets. "Kei," he whined, "I don't want to get up yet..."

Kei looked back at Sho almost surprised. "It's your Birthday. I though you'd be excited," he stated, peering at Sho's form under the covers.

"I just want to sleep," was Sho's quick reply.

"What good is sleeping so much? Don't you want to do something better for your Birthday?" Kei inquired.

Sho peered through the edge of the cover with an inquisitive grin. "It would be better if Kei slept with me," the boy suggested in obvious innocence.

Now, the vampire knew his face was nearing red. "Sho," he sighed teasingly and turned around, taking his steps towards the door.

"Kei!" Sho cried, stopping the other in his tracks. "I meant it!" he pouted. Kei gave a really REALLY curious look. "Come on, Kei" Sho whined in a high-pitched voice which sounds odd to hear because Sho's voice had always been quite low, a musical alto.

However, tempting Sho was, Kei refused, "You're not small anymore, Sho." Of course, even when Sho was younger, the vampire refrained from getting in bed with the boy at all costs. It wasn't that he didn't want to, oh geez...how he wanted to...but no, moral upbringing came first.

"But I wont grow any smaller," Sho stated, pouting, giving the face that was just so irresistibly cute!

Kei grinned a little. /You're right about that, Sho.../

"When I grow older, you wouldn't want to do it either," Sho complained. The boy jumped up and down the bed, making noises that only five-year-olds would make when they want something real bad.

But Dei didn't know the unwritten fact that cute little kids could often wheedle what they want. Kei watched a bit nervously at Sho, waiting for the whining to cease. To his dismay, it did not. But surprisingly, Kei didn't think it annoying, but dangerously seducing and tempting. /Kei! Walk out that door now/

"Aww...Kei..." Sho continued, "Please! Just this time. It's my birthday..." Sho pointed out what Kei had pointed out to him.

Kei sighed. Was he supposed to reject him? Was he supposed to go with it? He knew Sho would not be guilty of any perverse crime. It wasn't what it sounded like but still...still the feeling was uncomfortably hot.

Kei sighed again utterly defeated. /Have I ever said no to him/ Kei shook his head, an answer to his own question.

"Kei!" Sho repeated and it was a spell that the enchanted vampire could not overcome.

Conquered, Kei moved towards the bed and sat on the edge, feeling so warm and uneasy. Sho jumped on him, wrapping his arms around the man. Kei was taken aback, conscious that Sho was almost an adult. Next year, the sixth year, Sho will be a man if he wasn't already.

"Kei," Sho yawned, putting his head on Kei's shoulder. Kei etched a little further but dared not to move from his sitting position. He tried to make himself comfortable, but could not find the place to steady his body. And it seemed Sho wasn't comfortable either. He wiggled a bit and finally pushed Kei down so that the vampire lay flat on the bed.

/He's gotten stronger...is that a good thing/ Kei relaxed while Sho made a pillow out of him. After a minute or two Sho was asleep, Kei tried to look down at the head on his chest. He smiled from the depths of his heart and lightly kissed the air around Sho's forehead. /Damn, Sho, you're getting to be too good-looking../ Kei grinned with pride. /But...as if I will let anyone else near you.../ Kei's heart, although useless, was beating with adoration. Sho was with him; that was the only thing he could ever ask for, ever dream of because vampires like him weren't supposed to be happy, but he was right now.

Kei breathed in deep. /Smells like Sho.../ The whole room was just so comforting because it was Sho's room. Kei felt like he was dreaming even though he has yet to fall asleep.

As close as he was to Sho, he wanted to be closer. The vampire wrapped an arm around the sleeping boy, content. This was just how he wanted to spend Sho's fifteenth birthday, except the cake he made through the night will have to wait a little longer...


End file.
